


Never Have I Ever

by southsideglitter



Series: Never Have I Ever [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Lots of kinks get mentioned but really they're just sat around drinking, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Multi, mentions of bondage, mentions of knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsideglitter/pseuds/southsideglitter
Summary: Thornhill Manor. Saturday night. A sleepover, of sorts. Sitting up, drinking, talking, listening to the storm outside. Until someone suggests a game, until it ends up being a way to tease each other, extort secrets from each other, until they’re all several drinks in and--It’s Fogarty’s turn.He grins as he sinks his teeth into his favourite red licorice. “Never have I ever… been tied up during sex.”Or: the wholesome kink-positive Serpents drinking game fic no-one asked for.Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, Cheryl and Jughead sit around doing shots and sharing secrets.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking game fics are my ultimate weakness, and there aren't many for the Serpents so...

Thornhill Manor. Saturday night. A sleepover, of sorts. Sitting up, drinking, talking, listening to the storm outside. Until someone suggests a game, until it ends up being a way to tease each other, extort secrets from each other, until they’re all several drinks in and--

 

It’s Fogarty’s turn.

 

He grins as he sinks his teeth into his favourite red licorice. “Never have I ever… been tied up during sex.”

 

Jughead drinks, not meeting anyone’s eyes but with his lips twisting into the tiniest smirk against the rim of his glass.

“Damn, Jones. I knew the Northside Princess had a wild side.”

“Shut up, Sweet Pea,” Toni says, and downs the rest of her beer.

He watches her do it. “Well, that’s no surprise. No way someone can be as psycho as Red without being kinky too.”

“Thank you, Sweet Pea.”

“Babe, he didn’t mean that as a compliment,” Toni tells her, flipping him off.

“Yeah, I did,” Sweets says, feeling misunderstood. Cheryl blows him a red-lipsticked thank-you kiss.

“What about you, Pea?”

He scoffs. “Ropes can’t hold me, motherfuckers.”

“Translation: never had the chance.”

“Blow me, Fangs.”

“Alright, boys, enough flirting. Who’s next?”

 

Jughead says he’s never tied anyone up. He doesn’t specify during sex, but they take it as implied. None of them where there for the incident with Chic, even though it was Betty who did most of the knots. That girl learned a lot from those Nancy Drew books.

He says it quietly, but they listen when he speaks.

Fangs empties his bottle. Cheryl sips her cocktail, fishing out the cherry, swirling her tongue around it and then snapping off the stem. Sweet Pea looks mutinous.

 

“Okay, Red, you’re up. Find a way to do it that doesn’t give us any more disgusting details about what you and TT do in bed.”

“Excuse me? Our sensual sapphic trysts are sublimely beautiful, exquisitely erotic and--”

“Alright, we get it! But come on, babe, that’s like my sister.” Toni cackles and Sweet Pea hurls a cushion at her. “I don’t need the visuals,” he finishes, muttering into his drink.

“Poor Pea,” Toni says. “So cranky tonight. Not been getting any?”

He gives her the middle finger. “I’m not answering any questions that aren’t part of the game.”

“Translation: nope, no action at all, and I’m pissed.”

“I’m warning you, Fogarty.”

“Cool it, you two. Now, not that I want to advocate for the tired cinematic trope of teen drinking games, but wasn’t it Cheryl’s turn?”

“Thank you, Jughead. Now, let’s see… never have I ever had an amorous assignation with more than one person at once.”

Silence, just for a second, fire reflecting in their eyes, their glasses.

“TT, you get what this chick’s saying? I swear she’s the one that needs translations.”

“She’s saying she’s never had a threesome, dumbass.”

“Oh, right. Well, I mean all you had to do was ask, Red.”

He leers at Cheryl and Jug bursts out laughing. “Dude, you _just_ said Toni was like your sister.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, whatever. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Toni makes a _you’re-dead_ gesture.

“Definitely been a while,” Fangs snickers, under his breath.

“I heard that.”

“Excuse me, Serpent siblings. I can’t help but notice you’re avoiding the question.”

“Damn, Red, fine.” Sweet Pea slugs back his drink, looking defiant. “No getting anything past you, is there?”

 

Fangs and Toni drink too.

 

“Tell me this isn’t what it looks like,” Jughead says, as Cheryl stares from one to the other.

“It was _one time_ ,” Toni snaps, blushing, at the same moment that Sweets and Fangs both shake their heads and deny everything.

“Move on, Jones,” Fangs mutters, before Cheryl has chance to ask more questions.

“I mean, it wasn’t like it was _bad_ ,” Sweet Pea says, to no-one.

Toni throws the cushion back and it hits him in the face.

 

“Wow, okay. And I thought I was weird. Toni, you’re up.”

“Ma cherie, you’re telling me everything later, right?”

Toni gives her a half-grin-half-grimace look like _maybe_ , but it’s enough for Cheryl, who smacks a kiss to Toni’s cheek and settles back into her lap.

“Right, fuckers,” Toni says. “I got enough dirt on all of you. I bet I can make this good.” She cracks her knuckles. “Never have I ever… masturbated in school.”

They all drink, somewhere between smug and sheepish.

“Bow down, bitches,” Toni crows, triumphant. “What’s my prize?”

“No fair,” Jughead says. “That shouldn’t count for me. I lived under the stairs like Harry Potter. Fantasy was my one escape.”

“Well, that’s tragic. Red, you gonna give us your excuse?”

“Showers at school can get boring. Can’t blame a girl for making them more interesting.”

Sweet Pea clinks his glass with hers. “Kinky bitch,” he says, approving.

“What about you two?”

Sweet Pea and Fangs look at each other. “Tell them,” Fangs says, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Sweet Pea scowls. “We were having a competition.”

Jug splutters around a mouthful of chips. “What the fuck?”

“You know, to see who could last the longest.”

“Oh, right. Of course. Do I dare ask where?”

Fangs chuckles. “Showers as well. After school. We both hooked up with people at some stupid party over the weekend, but when we were telling each other on the Monday after it… got a little heated.”

“Yeah, because you were full of shit. You never did half those things. You just said ‘em to get a reaction.”

“And it worked.” Fangs throws another fistful of candy into his mouth, totally unbothered, like this is a totally normal thing to have done with your best friend.

“So you’re in the shower together, and---”

“Hold it right there with your dirty dreams, Jones. We were not in the shower __together__.”

 _Not at first_ , he thinks, but he doesn’t tell them that.

“He’s right,” Fangs adds, apparently finding the whole thing hilarious. “It was adjoining cubicles. So we could still talk, you know.”

The water running, the sound of skin on skin and breathing getting more and more ragged as they retold their X-rated exploits in graphic detail, backs against the wet tiles, muscles tightening as they gasped out the answers to _what happened next, what did you do then, tell me, tell me, tell me_.

“I mean, honestly, I think it was just an excuse to test how long the hot water would last,” Pea puts in. “We never had that at South Side High.”

“And obviously the best way to test the amenities was a wanking competition.” Toni shakes her head.

“Shut up, TT. It’s a bro thing.”

“Sure, Sweets. So who won?”

Sweets swallows, cheeks flushed, remembering.

“It was a tie,” Fangs says, unashamed, leaning over to refill Sweet Pea’s drink.

 

“Okay, Sweets. Your turn.”

He eyeballs them all, one by one, like he does when he’s hustling at the Wyrm pool table. Cocky, confident, licking his lips. “Never have I ever… wanted to sleep with me.”

Toni groans and closes her eyes like she’s got a migraine coming.

“Dreams count,” he adds. “It counts if you’ve ever even thought about it. Like, even just out of curiosity.”

Fangs throws Sweets a wink and downs his drink.

Toni drinks with her head in her hands.

Jughead shrugs and does the same. “I’m a writer” he says, defending himself. “You have to explore your characters. And, um, all that intensity during my initiation. Made me wonder what it would be like.”

Cheryl happily slurps the last of her drink through a straw.

“You too, Red?”

“I mean, you were so obnoxious when you first came to Riverdale High,” she says. “I assumed all that confidence had to come from somewhere.”

“Damn right.”

When he realises he’s got them all he grins from ear to ear, sitting back in his chair with arms crossed behind his head, saying he deserves a damn prize too.

 

All their drinks are empty. Cheryl bustles off to find more, comes back with a bottle of Mexican tequila and five shot glasses.

“A gift left behind by one of Mummy’s suitors,” she says, flashing the fancy label: a menacing skull in a silver sombrero. “So we’re doing quickfire rounds. Give a kink and drink if you’ve done it. No questions. No explanations.”

 

They all look at each other, then watch Cheryl fill their glasses.

 

“Knifeplay.” Fangs and Sweet Pea give low growls and clink their glasses together before tipping them back. Cheryl murmurs to Toni that she never thought about weapons.

“Someone who’s a complete stranger.” Fangs is the only one who drinks that time. Sweets clenches the fist not holding his glass but no-one except Toni sees.

“Dressing up.” Jughead and Cheryl sip their drinks. Toni looks impressed.

“Being in charge.” Toni and Fangs. Then Sweet Pea, half a beat later. Like _not always_ , or something, if they were allowed to ask for more details.

Next turn.

“Getting off on pain.”

“Too vague. That could be anything. Like, are we talking whips and clamps, or just a bit of biting?”

“Depends on your thing. Open to interpretation.”

Fangs and Sweet Pea both drink. Fangs watches the serpent tattoo on Sweets’ neck move as he swallows. Jug looks like he isn’t going to drink, until Toni cocks an eyebrow and mouths _initiation_. A flash of memory: her cool fingers running over his cuts and grazes. He takes a sip, lets his hair fall forward to hide his smirk.

 

Between them, they empty the bottle.

 

Jughead’s the only one who’s stayed on soft drinks, and when Betty texts him to say Mama Cooper’s left in some snakeskin ensemble and must be bound for FP’s trailer, he grins and bids them goodnight.

They listen to his bike growl away into the dark.

“I’m going to bed too,” Toni says, stretching. “Coming, babe?”

“Absolutely. Tonight’s given me a few ideas I want to discuss.”

“Get upstairs then, Blossom.”

“Get it, girl,” Fangs calls after them, as Sweet Pea groans and says thank fuck that Thornhill’s huge enough that they can stay far away and not be heard.

 

“One more round?” Fangs asks, finding another bottle and holding it up to the light. Not much left, but enough.

“Just us?”

“Why not?”

They sit cross-legged on cushions on the rug. Sweet Pea lines up two shot glasses, side by side, eyes on Fangs’ fingers on the bottle as he pours them full.

“You start,” Fangs says, handing a glass over.

“Never have I ever… made out with anyone by an open fireplace in a crazy-ass gothic mansion with thunder and lightning outside.”

Fangs doesn’t drink, but his eyes flash with mischief and the reflections from the flames.

“I never have either. Shame, though. Especially ‘cos we can’t do these shots 'til it’s true.”

Sweet Pea calls Fangs an asshole and grabs him, pulling him close and crashing their lips together.

 

The contents of their shotglasses end up spilt on Cheryl’s rug. Fangs and Sweet Pea don't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it, and find me on Tumblr (@southsideglitter) if that's your thing.


End file.
